


[Podfic] Detective Pony

by Duckface, NakedBee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Book, Audio Format: MP3, Deconstruction, Detective Pony, Download Available, Format: Streaming, Gen, Literary Theory, Metafiction, Podfic, Pony Shenanigans, Strider snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: Are you prepared for some crazy fucking pony adventures?(An audio version of sonnetstuck's brilliant Detective Pony fanwork)





	1. A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnetstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetstuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detective Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119) by [sonnetstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetstuck/pseuds/sonnetstuck). 



Also available as an audio-only download [via](https://app.box.com/s/7u756tla4eh28q7u4te2jzl9a2jrfhcg) [Box](https://app.box.com/s/c5vqixqm85roiv9zrpf80j4wnm2qc9d3). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pony Pals theme music is based on Beethoven’s Turkish March


	2. Screaming Ponies

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/g7wj84qk6hncw9q1431218bzorjc4awt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional music: “Introduction” from We Love Katamari by NAMCO and _-redacted for spoilers, see credits for chapter 12-_


	3. Danger!

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/00iaalqf83bpmg64ngkrowqkwwd6g8if)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pony Pals theme music is remixed alongside the melody from “All Star” by Smash Mouth  
> * additional music: “Hampster Dance” from the internet meme created by Deidre LaCarte, which was based on Roger Miller’s “Whistle Stop” from Disney’s 1973 animated version of Robin Hood


	4. Flames

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/xedbadvgxocunora78hzjtndynegv9r6)


	5. Missing

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/ap7lno0kgi02p3jbsx2tdywnde1we9wa)


	6. The Fight

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/vn7f749vto0r9dc58vmv0yx6nube70fo)


	7. Blood in the Snow

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/hcl2tshfmjnxg49cbduunv9rusjgbni2)


	8. Homeless

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/yjo1cptb4sdvau7iqqz43lzcvd314vjc)


	9. Three Ideas

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/cubh5b2x12b66qrv5kvs84keyyu9rhu7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional music:  
> \- “Only the Beginning of the Adventure” from The Chronicles of Narnia (2005) Soundtrack by Harry Gregson-Williams  
> \- “Ski Chase” from On Her Majesty’s Secret Service (1969) Soundtrack by John Barry


	10. Acorn's Shadow

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/k10l1rtzuhumhkt707l1w9nrnrt33kwo)


	11. The Final Freakout

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/x392qkl4spouex5p6531qznhjk7bb9xw)


	12. The Other Side of the Other Side

Also available as an audio-only download [via Box](https://app.box.com/s/yllyrtbf9iq44ve5syozhyf4nrr2zpps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional music:  
> “Weird moody horse shit” by Alexander Rosetti from the background ambiance for the Homestuck DOTA flash

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Pony was originally written by Jeanne Betancourt. The first two pages were altered by Andrew Hussie, pretending to be Dirk Strider. The rest of the pages were altered by sonnetstuck, also pretending to be Dirk Strider. The book is read by Duckface as yet another person pretending to be Dirk Strider, and Naked Bee, as Jeanne Betancort, a fourth character who may or may not be Dirk Strider. This recording was instigated, perpetrated, and assembled by Naked Bee.


End file.
